Just The Way You Are
by SmiiLey-Chan
Summary: I love her, my angel and lover, Tenten, the way she is. Song-Fiic!


Heeey! I'm back! Thiis iis my first Song-Fiic!

Disclaimer: I, Liil Jhaye , has absolutely no rights or claims that Naruto is mine! Thank you, you may not sue me now!

A/N: Liisten to the song while readiing!

Tiitle: Just the way you are

Artiist: Bruno Mars

* * *

**Just the Way You Are!**

Nejis P.O.V

_**[ Oh her eyes, Her eyes**_

_**Make the stars look like they're not shining]**_

Her eyes, yup her eyes. Brown, plain? Yes, many people think that her eyes were boring, dull, and well, Plaiin. But they're wrong. They're pessimists. Her eyes. Brown, yes, but it changes colour with her moods.

Anger- Dark-muddy brown, with hints of black shading. Calm and collected- Doe brown. Excited, Happy, Cheerful-Light Brown with sparkles and hints of Dark browns. My byakugan can see far but not far enough. Her eyes they see far, far through people. She knows when ones mood seems happy but inside, hurt, sadness, lonliness. Yes, people were pessismists. Her eyes can put the brightest stars to shame, well at least in my opinion.

_**[Her hair, her hair**_  
_**Falls perfectly without her trying]**_

Haiir? Yeah, she doesn't leave her hair down. But occasionally when we spar, her hair tiies somehow break. I prefer her hair up 'Cause when she let iit down for the Christmas ball. Certaiin boys –CoughDogLoverCough- CoughPuppetFreakCough- just couldn't keep their uhmm YOUTHFUL thought to themselves. Yeah, YOUTHFUL thoughts. But when she does let it down for kunoichi missions, she looks like an angel. Twist here and there then BAM your awestrucked. Her hair falls the way girls "DREAM" hair would seem.

_**[She's so beautiful**_  
_**And I tell her every day]**_

She's definitely a fallen angel I definitely tell her that everyday because shes mine and only mine.

_**[I know, I know**_  
_**When I compliment her**_  
_**She wont believe me]**_

Unfortunately, when I compliment her, she just rolls her star-like eyes and giggle.

_Flashback_

It was the Christmas annual ball.

-Knock Knock-

"Hold on" Saiid a feminine voice.

I smiled

She opened the door and there stood a beautiful lady, all mine.

"Wow, you look amazing."

Liike I said, she just rolled her eyes and giigled.

"What you don't believe me?"

"Uhuh, yupp. I'm not that pretty or "amazing" like what you said"

"-Sigh- But you are"

"Suree, Lets just get going. Shall we?"

_Flashback ended_

**[And its so, its so**  
**Sad to think she don't see what I see]**

Sadly, she can't see what I can see about her.

_**[But every time she asks me do I look okay**_  
_**I say**_  
_**When I see your face**_  
_**There's not a thing that I would change**_  
_**Cause you're amazing**_  
_**Just the way you are**_  
_**And when you smile,**_  
_**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**_  
_**Cause girl you're amazing**_  
_**Just the way you are]**_

Shes not like other girls who concentrate on boys, makeup, shopping, and clothes. Shes unique and I love her the way she is. She doesn't really need to ask if she looks okay since my answer would be the same.

"Your beautiful the way you are, and you better not argue back"

When she smiles its as if the whole world, MY whole world stops and just stares at her. It may be cheeky and childish but I love her for that. That smile can make the oldest and saddest person smile, it gives them hope that whatever may come our way, we'll get through whether alone or not alone.

_**[Her lips, her lips**_  
_**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me]**_

Her lips, plump and pink. Whether with or without lip-gloss, they're still tempting. I could just kiss and suck on them all day, if she'd only let me.

_**[Her laugh, her laugh**_  
_**She hates it but I think its so sexy]**_

She thinks her laugh is childish, immature and weird. But I think its cute most people think its cute. She just doesn't like to take compliments. They're times when its sexy and times when they're cute. Bu either way, I love iit.

_**[She's so beautiful**_  
_**And I tell her every day]**_

iTell her everyday, every minute, every free time I get to spend with her.

_**[Oh you know, you know, you know**_  
_**Id never ask you to change**_  
_**If perfect is what you're searching for**_  
_**Then just stay the same]**_

She knows that I'd never ask her to change. And perfect is what shes searching for, but she already is.

_**[So don't even bother asking**_  
_**If you look okay**_  
_**You know I say**_  
_**When I see your face**_  
_**There's not a thing that I would change**_  
_**Cause you're amazing**_  
_**Just the way you are**_  
_**And when you smile,**_  
_**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**_  
_**Cause girl you're amazing**_  
_**Just the way you are]**_

Shes not like other girls who concentrate on boys, makeup, shopping, and clothes. Shes unique and I love her the way she is. She doesn't really need to ask if she looks okay since my answer would be the same.

"Your beautiful the way you are, and you better not argue back"

When she smiles its as if the whole world, MY whole world stops and just stares at her. It may be cheeky and childish but I love her for that. That smile can make the oldest and saddest person smile, it gives them hope that whatever may come our way, we'll get through whether alone or not alone.

**I love her, my angel and lover, Tenten, the way she is.**

Her eyes, her hair, her smile, her lips, her laugh, everything about her is perfect, too bad she can't see it. But I'll make sure she does.

* * *

Rambling Tiime!

Lets get ready to RAMBLLLEE! LOOOOL xDD

Okey dokes! Love it, hate it? Reviews please! Flames are accepted but I'd really appreciate nice FLAMES! Or your review will be declined. Thank you for withdrawing at Liil Jhayes Rambling ReviewPoint. xD

Thank you again!

Matta ne!

Liil Jhayes

Please press the review button to collect your withdrawal and review card. xD


End file.
